teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
More Bad Than Good/Transcript
: ALLISON: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : PETER: Why are you looking at me like this is my fault? : STILES: You're seeing things, aren't you? : SCOTT: How'd you know? : LYDIA: Because it's happening to all three of you. : STILES: gasping WAKE UP! : STILINSKI: Eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. A young girl named Malia was never found. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes. : SCOTT: Malia? ( ) CALAVERA COMPOUND : SEVERO: You see this equipment? : SEVERO: Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore... So, it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial... : PETER: grunting I think it's a little high. : SEVERO: I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake, even after their heart stops. Sometimes, we don't even know they're dead! : SEVERO: chuckling But nobody wants to play a guessing game. So... Why don't you just tell us-- where is La Loba? : DEREK: We don't know where La Loba is. : SEVERO: No? : SEVERO: Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? : SEVERO: Maybe we cut one of you in half-- the other talks? : PETER: I would love to be the volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And, honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broadsword a little medieval? : SEVERO: chuckling Broadsword? We're not savages! : SEVERO: We all wonder how far your little healing trick goes. : SEVERO: What do you think? Can you grow back an arm? We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head. : ARAYA: Boys... : ARAYA: No tienes ser tan duro... [Spanish: "You don't have to be so hard." : DEREK: tiredly No hablo español... ''"I don't speak Spanish..." : ARAYA: ''scoffing Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale. "You speak many languages, Derek Hale." : ARAYA: You know exactly what I'm saying... And you know what we want. Where is the She-Wolf? : DEREK: We don't know any She-Wolf. : ARAYA: I know you won't talk, lobito. "little wolf." : ARAYA: This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice. : PETER: You should hear me sing. : SEVERO: We want to hear you scream. : PETER: offended No one ever wants to hear me sing... : ARAYA: What could we do to persuade you, hmmm? Where is the She-Wolf? : PETER: AHHHHHHHHHHH! : ARAYA: Think about it! I'm only going to ask you... : ARAYA: ...Nine more times. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: OH! : STILES: I think I found something. : STILES: It's a coyote den. : SCOTT: Werecoyote. : STILES: You see this? This is Malia's. Remember? It's the same one she was wearing in the photo. : SCOTT: uneasily ...We shouldn't be in here. : STILES: What do you mean? : SCOTT: She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home-- our scent's going to be everywhere. : STILES: If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go? : SCOTT: I don't know... : STILES: Can you track her now? You think you got her scent? : SCOTT: Maybe... But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf... And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back. : STILES: sighing The door's still open. : SCOTT: If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. : SCOTT: This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss' league... : STILES: ...And more in my dad's. : STILINSKI: You're sure it was her? : SCOTT: I looked her right in the eyes, and they glowed, just like mine. : STILES: It makes sense, Dad. : STILINSKI: But it wasn't a girl-- it was a four-legged coyote, right? : STILES: Well, okay... But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet. : SCOTT: Okay, but if it was a full moon, and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could have happened-- : STILES: --Horrible things could have happened! Ripping, shredding, tearing things-- : SCOTT: --Which is probably what caused the accident! : STILES: Think about it Dad, all right? They're driving. Malia starts to change. She goes out of control, the mom crashes, and everybody dies-- : SCOTT: --''Except'' for Malia. : STILES: She blames herself, all right? Goes off running into the woods, and eventually... becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote. : STILINSKI: nodding That makes sense... : STILINSKI: groaning In a Chinese folktale! : STILINSKI: Boys, this is-this is insane. : STILINSKI: I need this kept quiet. The two of you? Not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. : STILINSKI: Scott? : STILINSKI: Scott! : SCOTT: distractedly Sorry... What did you say? : STILINSKI: groaning Aw, hell... : : STILINSKI: Mr. Tate. : RAFAEL: Mr. Tate? : HENRY: It's hers... : RAFAEL: All right, wait here. : SCOTT: Dad-- : RAFAEL: interrupting I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late. : STILINSKI: What the hell are you doing, bringing him here? : RAFAEL: I'm getting confirmation on a more than significant lead-- and starting to understand why your department can't close cases. : STILINSKI: There's no body! There's no remains to identify. : RAFAEL: Well, not yet, Sheriff! But, do a little digging, and I'm sure you'll uncover something... like the bones of a nine-year-old girl? : STILINSKI: I think you're going to find it's just a little bit more complicated than that, Special Agent. : RAFAEL: sighing Come on, Stilinski. You know how this goes. It's the not knowing that ruins people like Tate. The truth-- no matter how profoundly it sucks-- the truth is always better than not knowing. : COYOTE MALIA: RAWRRRRRRRRRR! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails. : ALLISON: Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But, I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves, and they're really smart-- if they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes. : STILES: incredulously Coyotes tip-toe? : ALLISON: sighing They tip-toe. : ALLISON: I gotta go, but send me the pinned location. : STILES: Okay. : KIRA: Hey! I'm Kira. : KIRA: anxiously You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again... : KIRA: Anyway, I have something for you. : SCOTT: For me? : KIRA: Yeah, about the Bardo. My explanation was kind of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out for you. : SCOTT: Aw, you didn't have to do that. : KIRA: shrugging It only took a couple of hours. : SCOTT: surprised Wow, then you really didn't have to do that. : KIRA: muttering I swear, I printed it out... : KEN: Kira? : KEN: You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like. : KEN: All right, everyone, let's get started! We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? : KEN: Mr. Stilinski? : STILES: anxiously Oh, maybe someone else could...? : KEN: Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski. : STILES: Okay... : STILES: muttering Okay, okay... Come on, come on... : SCOTT: Stiles? You okay? : SCOTT: I should take him to the nurse's office. : SCOTT: Stiles? Look at me, man. Is this a panic attack? : STILES: rambling It's a dream, it's a dream, it's just a dream... : SCOTT: No, it's not-- this is real. You're here. You're here with me. : SCOTT: Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming? : STILES: Your fingers-- you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams. : SCOTT: How many do I have? : SCOTT: Hey! Look at me. : SCOTT: Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me. : STILES: panting One... two... : SCOTT: Keep going. : STILES: Three... four... : SCOTT: Five... : STILES: Six... seven... : SCOTT: Eight... : STILES: Nine... ten... : SCOTT: Ten. Ten. : STILES: weakly What the hell is happening to me? : SCOTT: We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay. : STILES: skeptically Am I? Are you? : STILES: Scott, you can't transform... Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt... And I'm straight up losing my mind. : STILES: We can't do this. We can't-we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone. : SCOTT: We can try. We can always try. : KEN: Do not forget the chapters on President Carter and the Commission on Wartime Relocation! : KIRA: Oh, my God. : COYOTE MALIA: GRRRRRR! : COYOTE MALIA: RAAAAAAAWR! CALAVERA COMPOUND : PETER: I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality, but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? : PETER: Maybe something for my hand? : PETER: Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment? : SEVERO: No! : DEREK: You're the one who saved Isaac. : BRAEDEN: I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac. : PETER: Someone hired you to get us out of here? : BRAEDEN: Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You? I'm totally fine leaving for dead. : PETER: appalled When did I get this reputation? : DEREK: Who hired you? : BRAEDEN: Deucalion. : PETER: Deucalion? The guy who did that to you? : BRAEDEN: shrugging Girl's gotta eat. : BRAEDEN: All right, let's get the hell out of here. : DEREK: We're not leaving without it. : BRAEDEN: Without what? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank God nobody got hurt. : STILES: What happens if she does hurt someone? : STILINSKI: sighing Most likely, they'll have to put it down. : STILES: incredulously Put her down? Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing! : STILES: Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you? : STILINSKI: I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible! : STILINSKI: Now, are you one hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal? : STILES: defiantly Yes. Because Scott's sure. : STILES: whispering Scott, you been listening? : STILINSKI: sighing All right. Let's get this figured out. Come on. : KIRA: Dad, seriously, I'm okay. : KEN: Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else? : KIRA: They left their bags! I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice, and you make friends-- or, so I've heard. : STILES: Scott, I think I know what she was looking for. : SCOTT: exasperatedly You took the doll from the car? : STILES: Yeah, I thought you could use it! You know, for, like, her scent... : HENRY: Where did you get that? : HENRY: Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter. : STILES: Sorry... : STILINSKI: Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this-- if you have your own police scanner or what-- but you can't be here. : HENRY: ...I have a permit. : STILINSKI: California schools are gun-free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now. : HENRY: You find that animal! You find that thing! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a Werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. : DEATON: I only have three. So, whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot. : SCOTT: Allison's a perfect shot. : ISAAC: ...She used to be. : SCOTT: confidently She can do it. : ISAAC: If we manage to find the thing. : STILES: irritably Okay, what is the point of him? : STILES: Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? : STILES: What's up with the scarf, anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out! : ISAAC: impatiently Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask-- how do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl in eight years? : SCOTT: I can do it. : STILES: skeptically You can? : SCOTT: You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery. : DEATON: This is a Werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work? If you can find someone who can teach you? : STILES: That's why you called Derek first. : SCOTT: sighing Yeah, I could try it on my own... But, right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a Werewolf. : STILES: We need a real Alpha. : STILES: exasperatedly You know what I mean! An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going! You know, get it-- : ISAAC: ...Up? : SCOTT: sighing Great. I'm an Alpha with... performance issues... : DEATON: Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help? : ISAAC: I wouldn't trust Peter... : STILES: Maybe the twins? : DEATON: They're not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them. : STILES: Yeah, but what if they know how to do it? : SCOTT: Nobody's seen them for weeks. : STILES: ...Actually, that's not totally true. DEREK'S LOFT : LYDIA: confused They said they'd meet us here... : SCOTT: groaning I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar? : AIDEN: We are! You do it by giving in-- : ETHAN: --Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control. : STILES: sarcastically Hey, you know, that's funny-- I've actually tried something like this one time, using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls... : STILES: shrugging But, you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better... : SCOTT: That's actually the plan? You kick my ass? : AIDEN: You're afraid to turn. : ETHAN: We're gonna make you. : ETHAN: You turn, then you kick our asses! : AIDEN: And then, you roar. : AIDEN: RAWRRRRRRR! : AIDEN: You don't think you can let go with us? : ETHAN: You think you're going to hurt us? : AIDEN: Come on, McCall! Give it your all! : ETHAN: We can always heal! : AIDEN: You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one? You've got to give in, full-throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. : ETHAN: Become everything you're afraid of. That's what gives you power. It gives you strength. : AIDEN: Giving in doesn't make you the bad guy... : ETHAN: So long as you can control it. : AIDEN: Sometimes, control's a little overrated. : STILES: muttering Come on, Scott. Fight back! : SCOTT: groaning What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back? : ETHAN: Then it takes over. : ETHAN: You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal, or worse-- : AIDEN: You turn into Peter. : SCOTT: GRRRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHH! : AIDEN: What? I thought we were helping him. : ETHAN: You help too much. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Do you think you can hone in on Malia? If not, we're going to be in the woods for a very long time... : ISAAC: I've got a pretty good lock on her scent. It's actually kind of strong. : ALLISON: What is it? : ISAAC: Pee. : ISAAC: You okay? ALLISON'S MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL) : KATE: The ME marked the cause of death as "animal attack," but the authorities are waiting for confirmation by autopsy. : KATE: Personally, I think it might have been something a little... : KATE: Stranger. : KATE: Ah. Well, there's definitely something wrong with it. : KATE: The rest of the organs look pretty good, though... : KATE: RAWRRRRRRRR! : ISAAC: voiceover ALLISON! END HALLUCINATION ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: Allison! : ALLISON: Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I'm-I'm so sorry! : ALLISON: I don't know what I was doing... I'm sorry... : ISAAC: weakly It's better than ring daggers, I guess... : ALLISON: How am I supposed to help anyone if I'm like this? What am I supposed to do? : ISAAC: Allison... Let me help you. : ISAAC: Show me what to do. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LYDIA: Anyone else think we night be doing more harm than good? : SCOTT: We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter. : ISAAC: Actually... we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter... who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter... : STILES: annoyed Again with the not helping! : SCOTT: Did you bring it? TATE RANCH : STILINSKI: A jogger on her early morning run almost stepped right into this. Now, you want to tell me exactly how many of these you put out there? : HENRY: Sheriff, hold on-- : STILINSKI: Oh, my God... : STILINSKI: Some kid could get trapped in one of these. Some kid could die in one of these! : HENRY: My kid died! Mine! : STILINSKI: You and me? We're going out there right now, and we're going to disarm every single one. I don't care if it takes all night. : HENRY: sneering It's in the house. : STILINSKI: Tate! TATE! : STILINSKI: radio Wait, wait, wait! I want the woods cleard of hikers, joggers, anybody else who might be on those trails! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: the phone It took the doll again? What the hell is so important about this doll? : STILINSKI: the phone Probably, but listen to me. There are traps all over those woods... near the trails, probably near the car crash... And Tate is out there with a rifle. I want you to stay out of those woods. You got that? : STILINSKI: the phone Stiles? : STILES: It's the doll... : STILINSKI: the phone Stiles? : STILES: ...It's... the... doll??? : STILES: All right, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house, just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den. : LYDIA: shrugging It likes the doll-- who cares? : STILES: It likes the doll a lot... : LYDIA: What kind of doll is it? : STILES: I don't know... It's a doll, you know? It's got little arms, a big baby head, and dead soulless eyes... : STILES: Actually, I took a pic! Here. : LYDIA: That's Malia? : STILES: Yeah. That's the jacket and the scarf we found in the den. : LYDIA: Stiles, she's not holding the doll... : STILES: That's Malia's younger sister. That's her doll. : STILES: ...I know what she's doing. : LYDIA: What? : STILES: I know where she's going. : ALLISON: Isaac, wait! : ISAAC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ISAAC: weakly Allison... there he is... : ISAAC: Hit Tate. Use the tranq on him, okay? : ALLISON: Okay... : ALLISON: muttering Come on... : ISAAC: Allison... : ISAAC: Allison! : ISAAC: Breathe. : ALLISON: murmuring Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," the new Argent Code. : ALLISON: Isaac... she's gone... : STILES: phone Scott? It's me. You got to call me back as soon as you can. It wasn't Malia's doll-- it was her sister's. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave, okay? And we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, right? Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed-- the car wreck. : LYDIA: plaintively Stiles...? : STILES: Yeah? : LYDIA: STILES! : STILES: Lydia, don't move. : LYDIA: Look for a warning label. : STILES: A warning label? : LYDIA: Instructions on how to disarm it. : STILES: Lydia, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap? : LYDIA: hysterically Because animals can't read! : STILES: ...Lydia? We got a problem. : LYDIA: Huh? : STILES: I can't read, either. : LYDIA: anxiously You don't need the instructions. When was the last time you've ever used instructions? Am I right? : LYDIA: You don't need them, because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out. Stiles, you're the one who always figures it out. So, you can do it. Figure it out. : STILES: Okay, here we go. Ready? : STILES: Okay, here we go... : LYDIA: Eeee! : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR! : STILES: proudly That's what I'm talking about! : ISAAC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TATE RANCH : STILINSKI: Mr. Tate? : HENRY: ...Malia??? CALAVERA COMPOUND : PETER: It's made from a rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood. : PETER: ...And that would be just mountain ash. : PETER: Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts